Antenna systems may be assembled using a phased array, which is a group of antennas in which the relative phases of the respective signals feeding the antennas are varied in such a way that the effective radiation pattern of the array is reinforced in a desired direction and suppressed in undesired directions. A phased array of an antenna system may include building blocks sometimes referred to as tiles. These tiles, however, are generally not considered to be a viable business option, due to the prohibitive manufacturing expenses and the excessive mass of tile designs.